Not to be Overlooked
by DraconicRogue
Summary: Ginny gets dumped for someone prettier and wants to feel attractive again. Complete.


"Tossed aside as soon as something _prettier_ comes along," Ginny muttered to herself angrily as she paced her dormitory.

"Treating me as if I'm not good enough," she scoffed while wiping a tear away.

Ginny's cheeks were flushed, her eyes glittered with angry tears, and her hair was disheveled from being tossed about. She paced back and forth occasionally whipping her hair behind her in frustration and swiping angrily at the curtains on her bed.

"Parvati Patil," Ginny said with quiet anger. "She could have anyone she wants but decides to go after _my boyfriend_. Fucking bitch."

Ginny flopped down on her bed and scowled at the hangings wishing she felt better… prettier. She laid there a minute before sitting up with a slight smile on her face. She had an answer –

"Neville."

Neville looked at Ginny questioningly as she slipped a note in his hand between classes. "What is –" he started to ask, but she disappeared around a corner after giving him a wink.

Neville read the note four times before the start of Defense Against the Dark Arts, three times before Charms, and another six during dinner wondering what it could be that Ginny wanted to see him for so late at night.

Neville,

Meet me in the common room tonight at 2 am.

-Ginny

He read those twelve words over and over but couldn't figure out why Ginny would want to meet him and meet him so late at night. He was almost never involved in anything Harry's crowd got up to and although he was sure Ginny was aware of his crush on her she never gave him more than a friendly glance.

Neville sat alone in the common room at quarter to two in the morning and took out the slip of paper for the fourteenth time in the past hour and reread it. He kept asking himself what she might want but each idea seemed more far fetched than the last. So, he sat and stared into the fire waiting patiently for Ginny.

Ginny, though confident about her decision all day, hesitated as the hour approached. He was always so nice to her that she couldn't help thinking of him as just a friend and now she was unsure if what she was about to do would compromise their friendship. She had been aware of Neville's crush on her for quite a while but thought that what she was about to do might make him think that she was taking advantage of him.

She stood in front of the mirror and chewed her lip thoughtfully, painfully aware of the time slipping by. Steeling herself she nodded at her reflection and walked out of her dormitory.

"Neville?" she whispered softly as she approached.

"Ginny," he said concernedly, reaching around to take her hand. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Ginny said quietly. "Yes," she repeated more firmly. "Everything is fine."

They looked at each other in silence a moment and just as Neville opened his mouth to speak Ginny spoke up.

"Neville, do you think I'm pretty?"

"Err…" Neville said, caught off guard. He cleared his throat and replied, blushing to the roots of his hair. "I think pretty is a bit of an understatement actually."

Ginny considered asking Neville to kiss her but realized that asking him would only fluster him worse. Instead, she took the initiative and, reaching out to tilt Neville's face towards her, brushed her lips lightly over his before settling them firmly over his.

Neville's mind reeled as he realized that Ginny Weasley was kissing him and in his shock didn't know how to react. Part of him knew that her and Dean had recently split and felt he would be taking advantage of her if he let her continue but a bigger part of him relished the way her lips felt against his, the feel of her hands on his face, and wondered what it would feel like to touch her. In the space of a heartbeat he made up his mind that no matter what regrets happened tomorrow he wanted Ginny tonight and kissed her back.

Ginny had expected the hesitation and waited patiently for the moment to pass. As Neville leaned into the kiss she smiled inwardly and let one hand reach around to tangle in his hair as her tongue darted out to taste his lips.

Neville felt his stomach squirm in pleasure as he parted his lips and felt Ginny's tongue slip inside. He'd never been kissed by a girl before and wasn't sure what to do but felt confident that Ginny would guide him well. He slid his tongue against hers, mimicking her, and felt himself get warm as she moaned and crawled onto his lap, pulling him closer to her. Instinctively, he put one hand on her hip and the other he used to caress her hair.

He wanted to whimper as he felt her pull away from the kiss but instead found himself groaning as Ginny licked the side of his neck. She nibbled on his earlobe and then kissed her way back down the collar of his pajama top where she started unbuttoning and kissing his exposed chest.

"Ginny," he choked out, his voice harsh with desire. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you like it?" Ginny asked, pouting. She didn't let him answer. "Would you like to find out what it's like to be with a woman, Neville?"

Neville looked at her in confusion but knew that the truth was he did like it and he did want to find out, especially if it was with Ginny. With confusion and a bit of uncertainty in his eyes he nodded and told himself he'd worry about consequences tomorrow.

Ginny smiled and Neville was sure he saw something slightly predatory in her grin but was quickly distracted as he watched Ginny pull her t-shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra and knickers. As she slid it off her shoulders she pointed to the spot where her shoulder met her neck and said, "Kiss me here."

Neville leaned in and pressed his lips to the spot she indicated letting his tongue dart out to lick the spot as she had done to him. As she let out a throaty moan he moved his lips over her shoulder and then down her chest but stopped shyly before her breasts.

Ginny let out a soft sigh as he stopped and, giving him a mischievous glance, reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall into his lap. She tried hard not to giggle as he looked at her and blushed, looked away, and tried not to let her see him looking from the corner of his eye.

Putting her hands back on his face she turned him to face her. When she was satisfied that he wouldn't look away again she reached for his hands and brought them up, placing them on her breasts.

"I want you to touch me, Neville." She paused to let it sink in through his embarrassment. "Everywhere."

She slid closer and settled herself over his hips and smiled as she felt his erection graze her thigh through his pajama bottoms.

Neville swallowed hard and let his hands move over her. He felt torn. He knew he should treat her like a lady and knew this wasn't the proper way to treat her, but he also liked the feel of what they were doing. He liked touching her and liked her touching him. He tried, and succeeded, to push the nagging voice out of his head but wondered how long it would stay away.

"Let's move down next to the fire," Ginny suggested after a few moments.

When Neville nodded Ginny stood and let him walk over. As he approached the fire Ginny hooked her fingers in her kickers and let them fall to the floor with the rest of her clothing. She approached him and put her hands on his hips from behind him.

"You have entirely too much clothing on, Neville."

Neville turned and blushed as he saw her standing before him naked but couldn't tear his eyes away. The firelight danced over her pale skin and made her red hair look like it was made of fire. He felt his erection strain against his pants and he nodded at her. His blush intensified and he closed his eyes as he felt her untie his pajama bottoms and taking a hold of his pants and y-fronts pull them to the ground.

"Look at me," she whispered from the ground.

He opened his eyes and looked down to where she was kneeling in front of him. She smiled up at him, placing her hands on his thighs, and he smiled back wondering if she was going to do what he hoped she was about to do.

Almost before he finished his thought Neville let out a moan of pleasure as Ginny's small hand closed over the base of his erection and her mouth came down over his head.

"Ginny," he moaned hoarsely.

He watched through lidded eyes as she fellated him and knew he wouldn't last long if she kept that up. But she seemed to know exactly that because she left her position on her knees and leaned back to lay on the hearth rug.

"Come here," she beckoned him with a smile.

When Neville joined her she took his hand and placed it between her legs and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I'm wet for _you_, Neville. I want you inside me. I want you to love me… to fuck me."

Neville tried to remember what he had heard the others talking about in the dormitory at night so he could try to give her as much pleasure as she had given him. He slid one finger between her folds and marveled at how hot and wet she was, feeling himself grow harder. He moved his finger upwards remembering what Seamus had said about driving Lavender wild by rubbing something.

As Ginny gasped out his name when he hit a small nub of flesh he knew he must have found what he was looking for. She bucked against his hand as he applied more pressure and let out a low groan. Within a minute her hands found their way back into his hair and she pulled him closer groaning out, "In. Me. Now."

Neville moved between her legs and stopped, unsure of himself. "Ginny," he moaned desperately. Ginny reached between them, took a firm grip on him, and guided him to her entrance. When Neville felt himself positioned where he was supposed to be he pushed himself inside her.

They groaned out each others names and Neville leaned forward a bit rocking into her. They moved against one another clumsily trying to set a pace but soon set a fast, hard rhythm.

They didn't last long, Ginny because she was so aroused from Neville's stimulation and Neville because he was overwhelmed by how Ginny felt, and soon Neville fell against Ginny panting heavily. They laid together watching the fire and catching their breaths but not talking for quarter of an hour before Ginny got up to start getting dressed. She was pleasantly surprised at how good a lover Neville had turned out to be and wondered to herself if she'd wind up with him next.

Neville followed Ginny's lead and got dressed in silence. He wasn't sure what exactly had happened between them but he liked it and wondered if they'd be able to do this again. He decided not to say anything just yet though and let Ginny approach it when she was ready.

As they finished dressing and turned to face one another they were both surprised as Ginny blushed.

"Good-night, Neville," she said softly. She leaned in and kissed him softly before turning and running upstairs to her dorm.

"Good-night, Ginny," Neville murmured into the dark of the common room before heading upstairs with a smile.


End file.
